


Seeing Red

by MightyMidget



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Chasing, Dirty Talk, Dom Munroe, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Name-Calling, Panties, Scenting, Sub Nick, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has a little tease for Munroe, playing on the mans weakness for red and taking the consiquences of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remlundskan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/gifts), [Adara_Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/gifts).



> WARNINGS!
> 
> I have never written for this Fandom before, and I haven't read much of it either but I do enjoy it.
> 
> I have never written any Knotting fics before but believe me its a serious kink of mine.
> 
> Depending on how this fic is recieved I may or may not write more, so please leave your love or hate in the comments section and let me know how I did.
> 
> xx MightyMidget xx

Nick had it planned carefully, had in fact been thinking about this moment all week and now - as he carefully pulled his jogging pants up over his long legs, concealing his little gift carefully under the heavy work-out material - he smiled to himself, a small smirk on his lips as he thought about what he was about to do. The Detectives phone vibrated on the table and he lifted it, flicking open the text messege that had appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Nick. You ready?" - Munroe

"And willing, trust me." - Nick

"What?" - Munroe

"Nothing. See you there!" - Nick

Nick put his phone back down with a chuckle as he imagined the confused look on his friends face, and took one final look in the mirror to check that everything was in place. He admired himself up and down for a moment before winking and turning to leave, stopping only to pocket the small bottle he had left by the door.

He simply couldn't forget that.

 

\----------

 

Munroe was waiting for him at the pathway entrance to the forest, wearing his own loose clothing and - for some odd reason - a headband. Nick exited the car and walked up to his friend with a swagger and a smirk.

"Seriously...a headband? What is this an eighties pop video?" Nick asked and Munroe huffed a little, pulling at the fabric around his forehead and shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, running makes me sweaty, okay? I don't know about you but some of us like to keep ourselves sweat free while working out!" Munroe snapped in his sassy sort of way and Nick backed off with his hands in the air, shaking his head with a grin.

"Hey, whatever you like, its nice...cute even..." Nick joked, but Munroe wasn't listening anymore, the Blutbad was busy sniffing at the air and checking as he usually did for any predators in the area. Usually Nick was quick to point out that there was never going to be anything bigger and scary than Munroe in the forest, but this time...this time was different. He wanted to make absolutely sure that they would not be interrupted.

"All clear?" Nick asked after several minutes watching Munroe scent the air, and when the man looked back at Nick for just a moment his eyes were tinged with red and he wore the strangest expression. "Munroe, buddy you okay?" Nick asked with a drop of his voice that threw the man for a loop.

"Yeah...Just thought for a second...Crazy thought, sorry." The Blutbad tried to cover over his moment but Nick knew he could smell it, it showed all over his flushed face.

"Okay then..." Nick said with a chuckle, walking forward to take his place on the dirt path and slowly starting to stretch out his limbs. He listened to the soft sounds of his friend behind him as he staggered his legs apart slightly, stretched out his arms and bent at the waist, all the way down till he touched the ground at his feet.

The sudden gasp from his friend told Nick all he needed to know, and he looked over his shoulder at Munroe who was staring hard at his upturned ass and all but panting with his tongue hanging out.

"Whats the matter, Munroe? See something you like?" Nick asked suggestively and a loud growl ripped through the air. The detective's stretched out pose had put his ass firmly on display and his sweatpants had slid down his ass just a little, revealing the thin lacy material of blood red thong. Munroes eyes were fixed on that little scrap of material, and for just a moment he let his control slip, shifting from normal into something wolfish and feral as he fought not to snarl at his friend.

"Nick...I don't know what you think you are doing but..." Munroe said in a low husky voice but Munroe cut him off as he slowly pulled himself up right, not attempting for a moment to right himself and hide away the red that was rapidly turning his friend from man into beast.

"Doing? I'm just out for a run, Munroe...Think you can catch me?" Nick asked and with that he took of running, a grin rising on his face as he left his stunned friend in the dirt. It was several moments before he heard a howl, and when he chanced a look behind him he saw that the Blutbad was hot on his tail, damn near nipping at his heels as he gained on him more and more with every second that past. Nick turned quickly to look ahead again and put in an extra burst of speed, dogding this way and that to avoid the wolf behind him but it was no use. Every way he turned and every step he took Munroe was on him, and after only a few minutes of running he felt the man breathing down his neck. The combination of that and the stress from the chase had him too distracted to notice the road underfoot had gotten rocky, and when Munroe stumbled over a boulder and almost landed face first Nick thought that was all the chance he needed to outrun his friend...until he belted around the corner and caught his foot on tree branch and stumbled, landing on his knees and sprawling forward onto his hands to try and catch himself. The tired out man didn't have a chance to pull himself back up before Munroe had turned the corner and spotted him, bent and presented and oh so fuckable with his pretty red panties on show. It was more than his wolf could take.

"Stay down!" Munroe growled loudly as he watched Nick struggle to pull himself up, and the Blutbad was happy to see that if nothing else the man took directions well. Nick gasped softly at the harsh sound of his friends voice, and stiffened when he felt rather than saw him standing behind him. The forest was silent as Munroe took in the beautiful sight before him, the Grimm who had been a pain in his ass for so long...now on his hands and knees, panting and smelling so very aroused...and all for him. The wolf knelt down behind him and reached out to yank Nick's pants down around his thighs, earning a yelp from him and exposing him completely for the Blutbads pleasure. Munroe traced a finger along the seem of Nicks pretty panties down between his cheeks, circling his covered hole gently and listening to all the little noises Nick made. The Grimm gasped and whimpered, and yelped and squeaked, but through it all he couldn't help the soft moans that escaped him as Munroe gripped his ass in both hands and kneaded his flesh hard. "Explain something to me, Nick...Why is it you suddenly smell so wonderful? A human should smell this good to me..." Munroe asked as he moved up and over Nicks body, covering the man completely and leaning down against him till they were pressed back to chest from chest to waist, with the Blutbads obvious bulge now pressing hard against Nicks ass. The wolf leant in close and nuzzled behind the Grimms ear, breathing in his scent deeply and growling softly. "You shouldn't smell like wood stain and string oil...and you most certainly should not smell like Bitch...Explain!" Munroe barked, stiffening and pressing Nick down into the dirt as the whimpering man reached underneath himself to fumble in the pocket of his pants - not an easy task with them pushed so far down but he managed to extract the small bottle from his pocket. It tumbled out onto the dirt beside them and Munroe reached for it, recognising it as one of the many bottles from Nicks trailer, but not understanding its signifecance until he read the lable.

"Hündin Wärme Scent - Nützlich für die Jagd. Gebrauch mit Vorsicht ." (Bitch's Heat Scent - Useful For Hunting. Use With Caution.)

Munroe chuckled as he tossed the bottle over his shoulder, smirking down at the shuddering man below him and without much thought he rolled his hips forward, thrusting hard against Nick's ass and revelling in the excited whimpers from the man.

"So this is what you want, Nick? So desperate for my cock you gotta go messing with crap like this?" The wolf growled when Nick whimpered softly and turned to look back at him, biting at his lip and slowly tilting his head to the side, offering up his neck to Munroe. The Blutbad took full advantage and started to nip and lick at the exposed flesh, before sinking his teeth in and reaching out to grip Nicks arms, holding him in place as he marked him with a growl. Munroe reached down and took a hold of Nicks panties, yanking them down to bunch around his knees with his pants and fumbling with his own pants and boxes till he got them down, freeing his hard and aching erection. The wolves cock was bright red and dripping with precum, and it grew a little larger as Munroe let the beast loose, losing himself in the moment as he lined himself up with Nicks tight little hole. The man had no time to think before he felt Munroe pushing forward, slowly but firmly pentrating his ass and growling harshly when the Grimm yelped in pain and struggled under him, trying to pull away. "Stop squirming! You asked for this, Bitch...Teasing me by slicking yourself up with that stuff, bending over and showing your little red panties off...and then running from me after you've gotten me worked up! Now you just be a good Bitch and take what I give you..." The Blutbad snarled as he bottomed out in the Grimms ass, giving him only a moment to adjust before pulling out and slamming back home, burying himself balls deep in Nick's ass and pulling a long, drawn out moan from him.

"Oh fuck...Munroe...Fuck me harder, please!" Nick begged quietly into the dirt, but Munroe wasn't letting him off easily, threading his fingers through the mans hair and yanking him up again and panting lightly in his ear as he pounded into his ass fiercely.

"Speak, Bitch! Tell me what you need!" Munroe panted against Nick's skin as he reached down under him and took Nick's hard cock in his hand, jerking it in time with his thrusts which were fast becoming frantic.

"I need you, Munroe! I need you to fuck me, wanted it so bad for so long! Need it hard and rough, no one can fuck me like you could please...I...I need...your...kn..kno.." Nick babbled, blushing bright red as he tried to turn away again, the word sticking in his throat but Munroe had heard enough. The Blutbad thrust his cock in deep and let it sit inside, stretching the man out and making him whimper, but it was the swollen nub nudging against his ass and growling every second that makes him moan aloud. "Yes! Please...I need it, Munroe, no one else can give it to me like you can please knot me!" Nick begged, making the wolf in Munroe howl with joy. He silenced his Bitch with a hand on his neck, pushing him down again and starting to piston into his ass, hard and fast till his knot was popping in and out obscenely.

"Thats right, Bitch, no one can give you this because you are Mine, aren't you? You are my Mate, -my- Bitch, and I'm the only one who gets to fuck your pretty ass!" Munroe snapped, gripping Nick's cock hard and letting Nick fuck forward into his fist and back onto his cock, till his knot had swollen up and stuck fast in his ass. The feeling of fullness washed over Nick, and he cried out for Munroe as he came over the Blutbad's fist, his ass twitching around the wolves cock and milking his knot till he felt the animal explode inside of him, filling him up to the brim.

Munroe sunk his teeth into Nicks neck again, marking him once more before slowly bringing them down to the ground and rolling them onto their side. He allowed the man to settle down and rest as he started to lick over the numerous bite marks he had left, cleaning him up after their session. The wolf in him forced him on long after his Human side had freaked out and started wondering if he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Nick...are you okay? Jesus, man, I hope I didn't hurt you! What the Hell where you playing at I mean seriously I could have torn you apart!" Munroe berated the man even as he kissed all over his neck and gently rubbed at his back to ease the tension in him. Every few minutes he felt Nick shudder and the tension around his cock heightened, the mans body easing another load of cum out of his already sensative dick.

"I'm sorry...I just...I didn't know how else to get your attention..." Nick finally said, looking up at the Blutbad with tired eyes and a guilty expression that hurt Munroe to see. After a few minutes he sighed heavily and placed a gentle kiss on his partners forehead, ruffling his hair.

"Get a little sleep, Nick. We'll talk about it when we get home, but that ain't gonna be for awhile..."

And with that Nick drifted off to sleep in the arms of his wolf, happily contented and full, as Munroe curled around him protectivly and bred his bitch over and over again.


End file.
